Something Precious
by freakygirl
Summary: Set after Ep 6.07. After waking up to her mistakes, Rory leaves Hartford thinking that there is nothing left for her. That is until… she realizes that she harbors something precious of Logan’s. A RoryLogan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set after Ep 6.07. After waking up to her mistakes, Rory leaves Hartford thinking that there is nothing left for her. That is until… she realizes that she harbors something precious of Logan's. A Rory/Logan fic.

Disclaimer: GG does not belong to me

--Rory--

'How could've I been so stupid? Quitting Yale… Deserting Mom… Partying with Logan every night… Living with grandma of all people…' Rory Gilmore sighed as she dashed out of the DAR party. Wiping away a tear before it could completely form, Rory pulled out her Toyota and swerved on to the first freeway. Suddenly, after what seemed like hours of aimless driving, a ring broke the deafening silence. 'Logan' The screen flashed. Without a second thought, Rory hurled the phone out the window and waited for a satisfying crunch that was delivered two seconds later.

"I need to get out of this place," she murmured. It wasn't until she passed a sign that she realized how much she drove. "Welcome to the State of Pennsylvania" it read…

--Logan--

The sun illuminated the room, as if it was kicking the sleeper to wake up. Logan Huntzberger groaned as tumbled off the couch with a loud "thump." "Argh…" Logan mumbled as he tried to sit up. Last night came up fuzzy as he tried to remember how he ended up fully dressed with the world's worst hangover. Slowly, images started to flash in his head. That bastard Jack… or was it James… Rory's ex… some book… Rory yelling… him yelling… him leaving… vodka… more vodka…

"Oh god…" Logan closed his eyes immediately regretting what he has remembered. He staggered up and fumbled his way to the sink for some water and aspirin. When he reached the counter, the flashing on his cell phone caught his attention. Picking it up right away, hoping that Rory called, he checked through his missed calls list. 'Finn…Collin…Finn again… Emily Gilmore… Fi… wait, Emily?'

"Why the hell would she call me? Unless…" Logan thought in horror. He immediately dialed her and waited for an answer. However, it reached her voicemail.

"Hey Ace, it's me. God, I'm so sorry about last night. I was a total ass and way out of line. Can we talk? Where are you? Emily called me… I'm worried now, call me back alright?" Click. Logan sighed as he put closed the phone.

"Where are you Ace?"

--Rory-- --4 weeks later--

Rory paced around in the bathroom of a Diner somewhere in Oregon. She nervously looked at her watch and back at the small item by the mirror. After what seemed like an eternity, Rory picked up the stick and turned pale.

"Oh god…" was all she could manage to whimper…


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Set after Ep 6.07. After waking up to her mistakes, Rory leaves Hartford thinking that there is nothing left for her. That is until… she realizes that she harbors something precious of Logan's. A Rory/Logan fic.

Disclaimer: GG does not belong to me

--Rory--

Knock, knock! "Come in," Rory replied without looking up.

"Ms. Gilmore," a young woman came in holding a Starbucks cup. "Here is your coffee."

"Thank you Lauren," Rory smiled as she gestured Lauren to place the cup on her desk. "Anything else?"

"Um, yes. You have a meeting with the other senior editors and some important client at 11, a interview with Senator Manza at 2:30 and Ashley is waiting for you to approve her article before she can continue."

"Alright, thank you again Lauren. I really don't know how I would get through my day without you."

"Not a problem Ms Gilmore." Lauren bowed and turned to leave.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rory?" Rory called after her.

Rory Gilmore leaned back in her spacious office in downtown Seattle with sipping her Caramel Macchiatto. She was now one of the senior editors for the Seattle Times, something she worked her ass off to get. Mitchum Huntzberger was definitely wrong; Rory did have what it takes. 'Huntzberger…' Rory thought as her mind drifted back to the man of her past... She shook it off immediately though, it has been seven years. She'd rather appreciate the life she has now. Seattle was a pretty decent city, business was blooming. Microsoft, Amazon, Costco, Boeing, and of course, Starbucks. Starbucks coffee made up all the rainy days and all those homesick thoughts. She was surprised that she never thought of coming to the coffee city before, maybe it was Luke's that satisfied her then. With a sigh, Rory looked at the time. It was 10:30 already. 'Might as well get there early to discuss the client with the other editors.' She packed up her portfolio and headed down to the conference room.

"Morning Ms. Gilmore." "Good morning boss." Her underlings greeted her as she walked to the elevator. Just as she reached there, a short messy man ran up to her. 'Oh god, not him again' Rory thought as he pressed the 'up' button multiple times.

"Ms..s…Gil…Gilmore… Goo..good…Morni…ning…can I…I… talk… to you… you… ab…ab…about… the… st…stor…story…that I…I'm writing?" He asked with a terrible stutter.

"Um… Jeffery… This is not a good time… I'm actually late for a meeting." Rory lied. DING! 'Finally!' she thought as the elevator door opened. "I gotta go, but we'll talk later ok?" She forced a smile as she backed in to the elevator without looking behind.

"B…But…!"

"Later!" Rory managed to yell out before the door closed in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued to walk backwards. Suddenly, her heel gave away and slipped. "Whoa..!"

However, instead of falling hard, a person caught her from behind.

"Thanks…." Rory murmured, still a bit dazed.

"Not a problem. Gee, who knew that after all these years, you'll end up in my arms again Ace?" A very familiar voice asked.

Rory froze. 'No… no way…No freakin' WAY…' She slowly turned her head and dreaded the confirmation that she was going to get…

"Hi Logan…" Rory managed hoarsely.


End file.
